It is known that modern aircraft have a flight management system that provides a flight plan made up of interlinked check points (or flight points). At each flight point, as far as the destination airport, the flight management system provides predictions: time of passage, speed, altitude, and fuel remaining on board.
However, during a flight, an in-flight transfer of fuel (or refueling) can vary the quantity of fuel on board the aircraft (other than by normal fuel consumption):                either in the form of a decrease in the fuel on board, during in-flight refueling in the case of a refueling aircraft;        or in the form of an increase in the fuel on board, during in-flight refueling in the case of a refueled aircraft.        